Mikiri
by Aren Riszk
Summary: Two years after the Shishigami Hunt, Tatara-Ba has started anew. But an attack from a denizen of the forest launched out of nowhere begins to change everything... "Chaptered" and parts 6-7 added, 2/4/01!
1. Parts 1-3

Mikiri Part 1-3  
(Formerly titled Towairaito no Tatara-Ba(Twilight of Tatara-Ba))  
A Mononoke Hime/Princess Mononoke fanfic by John "Aren" Neal  
  
[Introduction/Notes]  
I saw Mononoke Hime in a limited-release theater once and it became my favorite movie.  
Unable to wait for yet another video delay, I purchased a fansub at Dragon*Con in summer  
2000. Because of this, I've become more aquatinted with the Japanese terms than the changed  
American dub ones. For those of you who aren't familiar with these names- most can be guessed  
with ease, but here's a few of them just in case.  
  
(Japanese Term) --- (American Term)  
Tatara-Ba --- Iron Town  
Yakkuru --- Yakkle  
Jiko-Bou --- Jigo  
Shishigami --- Great Forest Spirit  
Tatarigami --- Curse God  
Shoujou --- Ape Spirits  
Ishibaya --- I don't recall what the dub called them- they're the guns used by Tatara-Ba.  
Ishibayashi --- Soldiers trained in using said Ishibaya  
Naginata --- Not called by anything in the movie, but they're the long polearms with katana-like  
blades on the end used by Gonza and his guards.  
Mononoke Hime --- Essentially, means "Princess Mononoke."  
  
Also, I've decided to name the two younger wolves of the Moro clan "Ookami" and  
"Urufu," both of which are Japanese words for "wolf."  
  
That's about it, I suppose... Oh yeah, Mononoke Hime/Princess Mononoke and related  
characters and events are copyright Hayao Miyazaki/Studio Ghibli and Mirimax. Original  
characters and such are copyright John "Aren" Neal- so hands off my gumbo.  
  
  
[Prologue]  
  
Two years had passed since the fateful day of the Shishigami Hunt. After many months  
of hard work, Tatara-Ba had finally been restored to its former grandeur. The walls had been  
rebuilt, the forge restored, and the people's hopes replenished. One thing was different, though-  
  
Eboshi Gozen was a smart woman, and when a lesson was to be learned, she learned it.  
This one she had learned the hard way, and it had cost her an arm- and her city. This time  
around, Eboshi knew better. The forge of Tatara-Ba no longer would take all of its power from  
the neighboring forests. She had even assigned some of her subjects to plant saplings on the  
fringes, even though the occasional militant Shoujou might attempt to drive them out.  
  
The loss of her arm had taken most of Eboshi's dreams of conquest from her mind. Now  
she would focus on her city and its inhabitants once again.  
  
Ashitaka lived in Tatara-Ba as well. He had his own small hut, and stable space for  
Yakkuru. And, as he had promised, he rode Yakkuru into the forest periodically, where San  
would be waiting for him.  
  
San herself was attempting to adjust to the new way of life in the forest. Moro, her  
mother, was gone, as was the Shishigami himself. Kodama and Shoujou still lived to urge the  
forest's resurgence, even if the Shoujou were often offset from their more important task by their  
hatred for the nearby humans. Last was the remnants of the Moro clan and San herself. The most  
they could do now was to help protect the forest from threats, but even dangers to the forest were  
scarce these days. San supposed she was supposed to be gladdened by that, but she felt  
incomplete and empty for some reason deep inside her. She spent much of her time just sitting  
on a rock alcove, looking down onto Tatara-Ba and waiting for Ashitaka.  
  
But, San wasn't the only one watching from the forest....  
  
  
[One]  
  
The alarm resounded throughout Tatara-Ba. "Eboshi-Sama!" came the call from the  
watchtower. "We're under attack! Eboshi-Sama!"  
  
Shocked, Eboshi ran to the tower as quickly as she could. On her way, she stopped to  
meet with Gonza. She told him to ready the ishibaya.  
  
"Eboshi-Sama," Gonza responded, alarmed, "we haven't needed ishibaya in years!"  
  
"Ready the ishibaya, Gonza. That's an order. I don't know what it is, but I fear for the  
safety of Tatara-Ba." Gonza bowed and acknowledged her orders. He ran off to the old armory  
and began distributing the ishibaya, along with katanas and naginatas, to anyone who could use  
them. Eboshi-Sama usually didn't get this alarmed. Perhaps it was because peace had recently  
prevailed, but Gonza didn't want to take chances.  
  
From the tower, Eboshi looked out onto the nearby mountain ridge that the watchman  
had pointed out to her. Much to her surprise, the approaching foe wasn't an army of samurai or  
ronin- but rather a lone, masked figure riding atop a giant wolf. "Mononoke Hime..." Eboshi  
gasped to herself. "So she's still rampaging..."  
  
The town readied itself for the attack. Eboshi prepared her own sword, and positioned  
herself in the center of the town. She called for Ashitaka to come, and to bring his weapons. He  
complied.  
  
Meanwhile, the wolf had reached the town wall. Its masked rider sprang up and scaled  
the wall with the aid of a sword. Leaping onto the wall, the assailant took out two guards in the  
immediate vicinity before leaping onto a roof. The townspeople, gathered in the main square,  
caught sight of the figure and immediately began attacking with ishibaya. The attacker continued  
running along the building, dodging the balls of iron being shot at them. The figure reached the  
central forge and lept into it.  
  
"Eboshi-Sama!" Ashitaka exclaimed. "What's going on here?!" He clenched his teeth.  
  
"Ashitaka," Eboshi replied, "your Mononoke Hime is still bent on revenge after two years  
of peace. My apologies, but I will kill her this time." Ashitaka looked confused, surprised, and  
angry. Eboshi called out to the town. "She's in the forge! Get her! Kill her once and for all!" The  
people, weapons drawn, crowded the forge's entrance, ready to kill.  
  
All of a sudden, an enormous fire welled up at the opening of the forge building. The  
people drew back for fear of being burned. The masked attacker came rushing out of the fire and  
straight into the town center, sword drawn and lunging at anyone who got in its way. Dodging  
another barrage of ishibaya fire, the assailant went straight for the one-armed Eboshi.  
Immediately their fight commenced- Eboshi held her own quite well to only have one arm, but  
the primal ruthlessness of the attacker was another matter. Eboshi was fighting a losing battle,  
despite the constant iron bullets sent in the direction of her opponent from the town's citizens.  
  
The figure, cloaked in black wolf's fur with a red clay full-facial mask, made one final  
strike that knocked Eboshi's sword right out of her hand. She fell to the ground, and the attacker's  
sword was held at her neck. "Mononoke Hime..." Eboshi said to her opponent. "You've finally  
beaten me. Will you now stop rampaging? I had thought that this had all ended two years ago..."  
  
The attacker made no response.  
  
The sword was pressed closer to Eboshi's neck, the attacker showing immense  
concentration. This position was broken, however, as Gonza charged in with his naginata and  
slashed angrily. The attacker jumped the attack and landed a strong kick at Gonza's chest,  
knocking him back. He came close in for another strike, but the sword of the attacker met the  
shaft of his polearm fast and hard, severing the thing. With the bladed end he still gripped,  
Gonza had to choice but to continue his attack or face death. During these events, Eboshi had  
gotten to her feet and retrieved her own sword. She joined Gonza in the battle. The enemy  
showed extreme prowess, parrying both of their attacks with their one sword. Most of the  
attacker's  
motions were defensive as it was now two to one, but they did manage a number of good strikes.  
The ishibaya were still going off, but none of the three were hit.  
  
Seeing San, the Mononoke Hime, Ashitaka charged into the fight in a desperate attempt  
to protect all three of them, and hopefully bring San back to her senses. Noticing the newcomer,  
the attacker began focusing all offensive aggression on Ashitaka in blind desperation. Moving in  
very close, they made a powerful thrust towards Ashitaka's abdomen, which was parried. It did,  
however, give Ashitaka a good chance to look at the assailant's eyes through their mask. Startled,  
Ashitaka drew back.  
  
Even more rampant than before, the masked attacker swung at Gonza a last time, but  
pulled their sword back at the last moment. Gonza's naginata blade hit nothing but air, and the  
attacker got a good kick to his stomach, flooring him. The attacker spun under a lunge from  
Eboshi and caught her neck with the top of their fist. She fell backwards, where she was caught  
by three of her forge girls before she could hit the ground.  
  
Now free, the attacker ran off, dodging still more volleys of ishibaya fire. The figure  
climbed upon the wall again, and, silhouetted by the moon, held its sword with the tip pointing  
right at Eboshi, looking up at it from down below. The figure nodded slowly before jumping  
down off the wall and onto the giant black wolf that waited below and rode off into the  
nighttime forest.  
  
Eboshi pulled herself up with the aid of her girls. "Well, Ashitaka," she said to him,  
"what do you think about that? Your wolf-princess appears to still be out for my death."  
  
Ashitaka shook his head. "No," he said solemnly. "That definitely wasn't San..."  
  
  
[Two]  
  
That evening, Eboshi consulted with Gonza. Ashitaka went along with them at Eboshi's  
request. "So the Mononoke Hime has decided to bring the fight back again. She wants my life;  
My arm must not have been enough revenge in her eyes." She stopped for a second to pick up a  
newly developed ishibaya handed to her by one of the cured leper workers. She tilted it and  
tested positions before handing it back. "Almost perfect," she said to the worker, who nodded  
and carried the firearm back to their workshop.  
  
Gonza turned to Ashitaka. "Eboshi-Sama hasn't had the workers build ishibaya since the  
battle two years ago," he said. "She'll get the Mononoke Hime yet, and when she does, I'll  
personally cut the monster's throat!"  
  
Ashitaka just stared back blankly.  
  
Eboshi continued. "It's sad to see that things haven't improved in the past years. The girl's  
blindness to the fact that she's human and her hatred for me have clouded any reason she might  
have ever possessed, I suppose. But if she's so intent on killing me, then I'll have to finish this  
once and for all. Any thoughts, Ashitaka?"  
  
Ashitaka spoke for the first time. "Eboshi-Sama, you are making a mistake. That attacker  
was not San- That was not the Mononoke Hime! I'm sure of it," he said, with grim determination.  
  
Eboshi raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you? The attacker was dressed in wolfskin, and  
fought much like your princess. I'd be a fool to think it was otherwise."  
  
Ashitaka shook his head. "I saw his eyes."  
  
Gonza stepped between the two, facing Ashitaka with a naginata drawn. He snarled,  
"How dare you contest with Eboshi-Sama? You've helped us in the past, but now is different! I  
won't allow-"  
  
He was cut off by Eboshi's voice. "Gonza, calm down. Ashitaka will act of his own  
accord, he isn't your soldier. But Ashitaka, the fact of the matter is that the war with the  
Mononoke Hime has begun again. Gonza."  
  
"Yes, Eboshi-Sama?"  
  
"Tomorrow, send eight of your best men into the forest with naginata and ishibaya. Tell  
them their mission is to retrieve the body of the Mononoke Hime. Have them dispatch at  
sunrise."  
  
"Shall I accompany them, Eboshi-Sama?"  
  
"No, Gonza. You will remain here."With that, Gonza bowed and walked off to his  
guards' quarters. Ashitaka grabbed Eboshi's one remaining arm in distress.  
  
"Eboshi-Sama, you can't possibly-"  
  
"The order has been passed, Ashitaka. This time, the battle will be ended. What you do  
from now on is up to you." Ashitaka nodded, and walked off somberly into the commons of  
Tatara-Ba.  
  
Later that night, Ashitaka set out with all of his possessions packed. He exited his  
Tatara-Ba hut and retrieved Yakkuru from the stables. Saddling up, he led the faithful red elk  
towards the gates of the town. However, he halted when a voice called for him.  
  
"Ashitaka!"  
  
He turned with a start to see the shout came from Toki. "Hello, Toki," he said to the  
forgewoman.  
  
She smiled at him. "Where are you headed out at this hour? Off to meet with your  
princess again? But with that much load...."  
  
He looked into her eyes compassionately. "I'm heading out. Goodbye, Toki," he said.  
  
She frowned, but said goodbye after a moment's contemplation. Walking him watch  
away, she thought to herself about how Ashitaka never made any sense to her. He'll be back  
eventually, she thought. I know he will.  
  
Ashitaka continued with Yakkuru to the gates. The gatekeeper guards put their naginatas  
out crossed, in their traditional fashion. "We apologize, Ashitaka," one of them said. "We can't  
let you leave at this hour. The gates must remain closed."  
  
Ashitaka nodded. "I understand, but I have Eboshi-Sama's permission for visa."  
  
The gatemen lowered their weapons. "In that case, we will open the gate," the one that  
spoke earlier said. He and the others got to the gate's system and opened it for him, closing it  
with a crash as he left.  
  
Ashitaka had left Tatara-Ba. He trodded on, steering Yakkuru out into the forest...  
  
  
[Three]  
  
Ookami stretched as he woke with the sun. Shaking out his fur and standing on all four  
legs, he yawned. Looking around, he noticed Urufu doing the same.  
  
San was nowhere to be seen, though- Ookami jumped to the conclusion that she had  
woken up before they had, and was probably alone at the rock outcropping overlooking the  
human city again. He set off to make sure, not bothering to bring it to his brother's attention.  
  
Sure enough, he was correct. She was sitting intently, staring down at Tatara-Ba...  
Probably waiting for that human boy again. San seemed so depressed, so dismal after the deaths  
of Mother and the Shishigami. Ookami hoped this wasn't permanent. The only times she really  
even seemed happy any more was when that human showed up in the forest. How oddly ironic.  
  
"San," he called out to her, "is everything all right? You're out earlier than usual..."  
  
No response. He walked up to her side and brushed against her. Giving in, she put her  
arm around his neck and smiled faintly. "I'm all right, Ookami," she said. "I guess it just must be  
the forest. It hasn't been the same since-"  
  
The wolf nodded. "Yes, I know... It hasn't..."  
  
They were interrupted when Urufu came rushing in, determination and anger in his eyes  
and a slender gash in his left side- Definitely the mark of a human weapon. "Humans!" he  
shouted, stopping by San and Ookami. "They're attacking..."  
  
Ookami rose once again. "So the humans have decided to rekindle their fight with the  
forest. Wasn't it enough for them to do what has already been done...?" He shook his head. He  
was sounding more and more like Mother to himself by the day, it seemed. It made sense, he  
supposed- the Moro clan did need a new leader, especially now that it seemed the humans were  
on the rise again. He would assume the position. "We must fight back, then. Urufu! Are you hurt  
badly?"  
  
"No, brother. I can still fight," replied the slightly younger of the two wolves.  
  
"Good. San, you get on Urufu," Ookami ordered. She hopped on Urufu's back, and they  
awaited further instruction. "All right, Urufu. Direct us to the humans-"  
  
Ookami had no sooner said those words than eight armed humans jumped out onto the  
outcropping from behind them. They darted into a spread formation, keeping the wolves and San  
between them and the cliff edge, naginatas drawn. San recognized their garb as the Tatara-Ba  
guard uniform. So that city was back on the warpath, she thought. She bolted down from Urufu's  
back and readied her long dagger that she kept at her side out of habit. Urufu himself bolted  
forward at one of the guards, one with a bloodied edge on his weapon- the one that had initially  
attacked him- with his jaws open. The human was caught off guard, and the large wolf nabbed  
him in his jaws and proceeded to shake him off of the cliff.  
  
Two of the remaining seven humans rushed at Ookami, swinging their naginatas. The  
large wolf dodged both of their strikes and launched at one of them with a clawed arm extended.  
His blow made contact with the man's left shoulder, and he continued his motion, slamming the  
now-left-armless guard into the ground. He dug his claws into the human's chest, ignoring their  
screams as he spun and caught his other assailant at the base of the skull with his enormous  
fangs.  
  
Seeing the death of three of his comrades, one of the remaining guards took off in fright-  
Gonza-Sama would not be pleased, but he would hopefully make it out alive. Urufu began to  
chase after him, but he was distracted by a shout from Ookami. He turned to find the three last  
guards converging on San. They had her surrounded.  
  
"Don't lose her off the cliff!" one of the guards said to the others. "Gonza-Sama wants the  
body as proof of her death!" The others nodded as they moved in closer.  
  
San lashed out with her knife, catching one of the men's naginatas in a struggle of power.  
They each gripped their weapons tighter and pressed forward, contending with each other. San  
saw it as a challenge. The Tatara-Ba guards saw it as an opportunity. The man with whom she  
was in a bind with pulled back sharply, and the other two raised their naginatas over her as she  
struggled to regain balance. Acting on instinct, she thrust her knife forward hard as she lurched,  
catching the guard she had contended with in the stomach. His eyes widened, he clutched his  
abdomen, and he fell, blood coming forth from his new orifice. Urufu had made it back to the  
outcropping just in time to catch one of the last two soldiers, and butted him off of the cliff. San  
rolled from her low position to regain an advantage- But the last guard was fast. he positioned  
himself right where she got up, and wrapped one of his arms around her throat, holding his  
naginata blade at her neck. She struggled, but the man had her in a powerful hold.  
  
The man turned to the wolves. "Come closer," he taunted them, "and I'll slit your  
princess' throat. She'll die either way. Your choice, nice and easy, or you could contest with me  
and I'll do it brutally right now." Ookami and Urufu reared back and snarled, showing their full  
maws of teeth, but came no closer. This was certainly a bind, Ookami thought. We must save  
San, but how?  
  
The guard began to back away from the outcropping, with a struggling San in tow. She  
kicked and bit at him, but his resolve was very strong. He laughed out loud as he eased nearer to  
the forest on his way back to town. Gonza and Eboshi-Sama would be very pleased with him. He  
could see the promotion in store for him.  
  
Ookami and Urufu saw the flash of black fur dart through the woods behind the guard  
and San, and stopped snarling in confusion. Their change in disposition didn't go unnoticed by  
the guard, and he snapped his head around to see what was wrong, keeping his hold on the  
Mononoke Hime.  
  
He looked just in time to see another large wolf, this one black as opposed to the other  
two white wolves, and a masked rider with a sword drawn converging on him from above. The  
black wolf landed on top of him, pinning him with his claws as San broke free and ran to  
Ookami. The rider leaped off, and the wolf released the guard, who stood up to find himself  
face-to-face with the newcomer.  
  
"A... Another human Mononoke...?" the guard gasped in astonishment. He pulled the  
naginata into attack position as he quickly looked over the black-clad rider, and delivered a  
powerful downward slash. The rider deflected the blade, and the guard pulled the butt of the  
polearm around and struck him in the face with a force that shattered the mask. A young male  
face, about 18 years old, with dark eyes stared back at him, teeth clenched in struggle. Ducking a  
second attack from the guard's blade, the boy jumped aside and made a quick stab with his  
sword. The guard fell- direct hit to the heart.  
  
No more guards remained. The black wolf walked up next to his rider, and the two of  
them stood for a moment observing the Moro clan. San and the white wolves stared back. Not a  
word was uttered between them until San spoke up.  
  
"Thank you. Who are you?" she asked. A simple enough question.  
  
The black-clad boy smiled and replied, "My name's not important." He hopped on the back of the black wolf. "Kaze, let's go," he said, and they turned and left.   
  
"Wait! Where are you from? You aren't from this forest..." He didn't wait.   
  
San and the wolves didn't know what to make of it. All they were sure of was that the war  
with the humans had begun anew. And that they would have to fight back for their survival.  
  
When the runaway guard returned to Tatara-Ba, the news was spread that the Mononoke  
Hime was indeed on the rise again- and that she and her wolves had already taken seven men.  
  
Ashitaka was still nowhere to be found.  
  
  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Well, that's all I've got for now. I hope you've enjoyed it, any suggestions, reviews,  
constructive criticism, etc. is certainly welcome! Also, does anyone know if the two younger  
wolves of the Moro clan are ever officially named by Studio Ghibli? If they have, I need to  
change their names to the real ones so as not to contradict it. I guess if you know, you could just  
say so in a response or review or something. Ideas for a final title are welcome, too.  
  
If anyone wants to contact me, my AIM screen name is Vash60BillionMan, ICQ number  
is 39072552, MSN Messenger is pankurokku@hotmail.com(I don't use that for e-mail though),  
and e-mail is john_neal@att.net.  
  
[Notes/Response to Feedback Comments]  
  
Uh, I guess I've decided to set this area to clear up any comment and feedback confusion.  
Ch. One: The reason I referred to 'San' with generic terms like 'it,' 'their,' and 'attacker'  
was to keep from gender labeling until I thought it should be put in there... I didn't call them 'San'  
because, well, they aren't San. There probably is a clearer way to manage that, but I haven't given  
one much thought yet. 


	2. Parts 4-5

Mikiri- Part 4-5  
(Formerly titled Towairaito no Tatara-Ba(Twilight of Tatara-Ba))  
A Mononoke Hime/Princess Mononoke fanfic by John "Aren" Neal  
[Introduction/Notes]  
  
For a more detailed introduction and explanation to the story, see Mikiri parts 1-3.  
  
That's about it, I suppose... Oh yeah, Mononoke Hime/Princess Mononoke and  
related characters and events are copyright Hayao Miyazaki/Studio Ghibli and Mirimax.  
Original characters and such are copyright John "Aren" Neal- so hands off my gumbo.  
  
  
[Four]  
  
"San!" Ashitaka's voice pierced through the calm air around the forest. He had  
arrived at the marsh where the Shishigami had once taken its home, as they had agreed,  
but San hadn't been there. Ashitaka was beginning to get a bit worried. He called out  
again, guiding Yakkuru through the forest. This wasn't like her. "SAN!"  
  
Movement in the nearby brush caught Ashitaka's attention. His head snapped to  
the side to focus on the motion, his eyes trained. He cautiously set his right hand on the  
pommel of his sword, waiting for whatever it was to move again.  
  
Silence and stillness... Then, all of a sudden, a great black wolf with a rider bolted  
out at Ashitaka and his mount. Instinctively, Ashitaka dismounted Yakkuru and drew his  
sword, telling the elk to get away. The black wolf rider saw the challenge, and in turn  
lept from his wolf. As he landed, he held his arm out towards the running Red Elk, and  
the wolf took off after it.  
  
Now alone in the marsh, the black-clad rider and Ashitaka stared each other in the  
eye. When the Emishi warrior saw the young man, dressed in black wolf skins, before  
him, he knew who it was immediately.  
  
"You!" Ashitaka shouted. "That was you who attacked the city!" He could feel his  
anger welling. Because of this wild boy, San was under Tatara-Ba fire once again.  
Clenching his teeth, he resisted the temptation to right-out kill... No, he thought. That  
wouldn't solve anything here. "What do you want?"  
  
"Was this not once the forest of the Shishigami?" was the only reply from the boy,  
hardly holding back his anger. "It's humans like you who do this! Your human greed,  
your human foolishness! I attacked the city, and I'll keep it up until you're all dead!" The  
rider drew his sword and held it out in front of him.  
  
"You're... you're not from this forest, are you?" Ashitaka asked as calmly as he  
could in the face of adversary. "Your wolves are different, not like the gray ones here."  
  
The boy lunged forward. "No, I'm not!" His blade met Ashitaka's and he doubled  
back for another strike. "I'm of the Shishigami's forsaken ones!" He brought his sword  
down quickly, and Ashitaka had to act fast to block it before the rider struck him in the  
skull.  
  
"Forsaken?" Ashitaka stabbed forward himself, but his move was deflected. This  
guy was good, Ashitaka thought. At least as good as me. This won't work.  
  
The boy drew back into another stance as he spoke. "Yes! Our type was forsaken  
by the Shishigami, this so-called god of life, and driven out! But we didn't forget our real  
home. Hundreds of us have died-"  
  
"You mean wolves?" Ashitaka had jumped back and was beginning to ready his  
bow. He didn't want to have to do this, but it seemed like it was necessary at this point...  
  
"Of course I mean wolves! So now that you humans have destroyed the  
Shishigami, I'll... we'll... take back what's ours! This forest and the lands stolen by  
humans belongs to us, the forsaken wolves!" The boy raised his sword to finalize the  
stance to rush and strike at Ashitaka again, and began to charge forward.  
  
"But you're-" Ashitaka's reasoning was too late. The boy had reached full attack.  
With the bow ready and the boy running rampant towards him, Ashitaka took aim and  
released the arrow straight on course for the heart. He watched the thin shaft soar through  
the air...  
  
...And then get severed and knocked down to the ground before making impact.  
What! thought Ashitaka in desperation as the boy continued, How did he do that? But  
then he remembered- His curse had been cured, and with it, the strength of ten men had  
mostly passed. But Ashitaka found that his thought came at a price when a strong kick  
nailed him in the abdomen and he tumbled backwards. The boy was suddenly over him,  
as he had been with Eboshi-Sama, holding the sword to his neck.  
  
"D...Don't you see what's wrong here?" Ashitaka asked pantingly. "This forest is  
no longer the home of the god. It's weakened. You sh...should help rebuild it instead of  
trying to take it... Please... I..." He bit his lip before continuing. "I don't want to kill you."  
  
The boy grunted and sheathed his blade. He turned his back and walked a  
distance away, then bent down to pick something up. He came back to Ashitaka and  
crouched over him, still on the ground, and Ashitaka could see what he held. it was the  
front half of his arrow, which the boy had severed to prevent its flight. He held the  
arrowhead over Ashitaka's scar below the left eye. "You don't? Well, you'll be wiser next  
time." With a fast motion of the hand, the arrowhead came down lightly and sliced right  
across the mark, the gash forming a small crossbar. The cut was only deep enough to  
scar.  
  
With that, the rider rose again and walked off to the edge of the marsh. "Kaze!" he  
called out into the forest. Within moments, his black wolf came pattering in to his side.  
He mounted and rode off, holding his sword pointing right at Ashitaka until he was out of  
sight.  
  
Meanwhile, Yakkuru was still running. He had come upon the rocky cliff edge,  
and seen San. He cautiously walked up to her, noticing the black wolf that had been  
chasing him was gone.  
  
"Yakkuru?" San said, confusedly. "Where's Ashitaka? Is... is something wrong...?"  
  
  
[Five]  
  
The troops had begun to assemble at Tatara-Ba. Ranks of trained men lined up in  
rows at the town square, with Gonza in the head of the formation. Eboshi walked up  
before the soldiers, flanked by two of her most trusted women. She stepped up to a  
podium at the front of the square, her presence commanding despite the years of peace  
and her lost arm.  
  
"People of Tatara-Ba," she exclaimed, having gotten the attention of the entire  
populace. "The forest of the mononoke has decided to again challenge our power. We  
have tried to live in peace, and successfully for two years. Now the Mononoke Hime is  
back on the warpath, and she has gotten Ashitaka over on her side." A commotion rose  
from the crowd before her, and she had to call out even loader to restore order. "It is now  
our mission to finally claim these lands! Brave citizens of Tatara-Ba, this time we will be  
victorious!"  
  
Cheers filled the town square. Eboshi-Sama had a way with promoting citizen  
morale, Gonza thought. He walked up behind her. "Eboshi-Sama," he said, "you'll be  
wanting more ishibaya, no doubt. I can get the factory workers to-"  
  
"That won't be needed, Gonza," she replied. "We have no need for the old models  
to be made any longer." Gonza looked confused. Eboshi motioned over towards one of  
her workers, who walked up and handed her a large object, wrapped in cloth.  
  
"Made to your designs, Eboshi-Sama," the worker said. "If this fits, we can get  
started on them within the hour."  
  
"Thank you, this will do," she nodded as she hoisted the object with her single  
arm. It was light enough- if she could do it with one, surely the citizens and soldiers  
would do it with both of their arms. She held it high and allowed the cloth to drop.  
  
The people of Tatara-Ba gasped collectively at the sight. It seemed, for most  
purpose, to be an ishibaya, but not like one they had seen. It had its wooden shaft, its  
steel barrel... But this one was of a new shape, and a different, strange firing mechanism.  
"I give you our newest weapon in the battle," Eboshi said triumphantly. "And now for the  
demonstration." She secured it over her shoulder, and aimed off just above the city walls.  
Gripping the mechanism, she pulled back on the trigger.  
  
The people, expecting a single shot, were alarmed when the fire from the ishibaya  
continued until Eboshi-Sama eased up on the firing switch. It echoed with a tremendous  
sound and flaring of light. She set the gun down, and the worker picked it up and began  
to reload it. "That's very good," she said. "Begin work as soon as you can." The worker  
bowed and walked off. "People of Tatara-Ba, with these new ishibaya, the forest is as  
good as ours, and the Mononoke Hime is as good as dead."  
  
"Eboshi-Sama!" shouted a voice from the crowd. Toki's, Eboshi thought. "What  
about Ashitaka? He's out there too..."  
  
"Ashitaka is our friend!" Koroku said in agreement, as Eboshi could pick out  
among the voices.  
  
Eboshi shook her head up on her podium. "If he stands in the way of our progress,  
he will be considered the same as his Mononoke Hime. We will allow nothing to stop  
us."  
  
A fervor pulsed through the citizens, but Toki and Koroku weren't sure of this.  
Worriedly, Toki pushed her way off through the crowd to get out of the town square, her  
husband following as closely behind as he could. What will we do, thought the forge  
woman, feeling desperate for Ashitaka's sake.  
  
Eboshi continued to speak. "Tomorrow morning, we will have the new ishibaya  
ready. Let those who are able to fight get one and do so! Citizens of this Tatara-Ba,  
mononoke season opens tomorrow!"  
  
Under the cover of the town's maniacal support, Toki and Koroku were able to  
sneak up and clear the city walls. Toki ran off towards the forest, Koroku fast behind  
her...  
  
  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
For more detailed notes, see Mikiri parts 1-3.  
  
If anyone wants to contact me, my AIM screen name is Vash60BillionMan, ICQ  
number is 39072552, MSN Messenger is pankurokku@hotmail.com(I don't use that for e-mail  
though), and e-mail is john_neal@att.net.  
  
[Notes/Response to Feedback Comments]  
  
(Concerning the comment from Part 1-3 about how the reviews show "A aka"  
instead of "Ashitaka") It probably cuts that part out of Ashitaka's name because it could  
be read by an editing system as profanity- I've had it happen to me, when I try to play  
certain online games under the name "Ashitaka" and it comes up "A@#@!aka." Odd  
stuff. 


	3. Parts 6-7

Mikiri- Part 6-7  
A Mononoke Hime/Princess Mononoke fanfic by Aren  
[Introduction/Notes]  
  
Feh, the new chaptering system seems kinda convoluted... Ah well. For a more  
detailed description, see "Chapter One," which contains parts 1-3.  
  
Mononoke Hime/Princess Mononoke and related characters/events are copyright  
Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. Original characters and events are my copyrights.  
  
  
[Six]  
  
San moved to Yakkuru slowly. Worriedly, she pat the Red Elk's muzzle. "Where's  
Ashitaka?" she asked. The nervous beast shuddered a bit, spooked, and stared off into the  
distance into the lower depths of the forest. "Wh... What happened, Yakkuru..." After a  
few moments, Yakkuru began to walk forward and broke into a run back into the depths.  
Ookami and Urufu trodded up behind San, and she mounted the older of the wolves as  
they followed the elk.  
  
Yakkuru stopped when he came upon the marsh and found Ashitaka laying down.  
Going up beside his master, the faithful elk licked at the new gash below his eye,  
cleaning out the slowly trickling blood. Urufu came up on the other side, and Ookami  
slowed in front, allowing San to hop off. She jumped down and ran to Ashitaka, cradling  
his head in her arms as he looked back up at her.  
  
"San..." he said, "I'm all right... It's okay."  
  
"Ashitaka... you're bleeding, what happened?" She looked at the cut across his  
older scar. "Did the soldiers attack you too?"  
  
Ashitaka's eyes widened and he pulled himself up. "Soldiers? Damn..." So Eboshi  
was really serious... "Didn't she learn two years ago... What was this about soldiers, San?  
What happened?"  
  
"We were attacked by men from that terrible woman's city," replied San with  
contempt. Ashitaka winced at her tone- it seemed the forest hadn't learned much more  
since either. "almost didn't make it. You should have let me kill her when I had the  
chance back then after all, Ashitaka..."  
  
"San, no.. Don't say that. Hate won't do anything to help you... We've seen what  
hate can do, San..."  
  
"The humans attacked us out of the blue, Ashitaka! If it weren't for that boy in  
black, I'd probably be dead!"  
  
Ashitaka's mouth fell open. "Boy in black... Do you mean a boy, wearing black  
fur, riding a dark wolf..?"  
  
"That's the one. You seen him?"  
  
Ashitaka couldn't believe it. That kid was the reason for the Tatara-Ba attack...  
That boy attacked him... "San... It wasn't troops who attacked me, it was that boy. I'm  
sure of it... And he attacked Tatara-Ba, and they thought he was you..."  
  
San just stared at him. "I don't get it," was all she said. She was confused and  
shaken by the attack, and now this... Who was he? Without a word, Ashitaka just held his  
arms out and San let herself fall into them.  
  
"He mentioned something about the Shishigami's forsaken, San... Do you know  
what he's talking about?"  
  
"I... I have no idea..."  
  
Still holding San, Ashitaka looked nervously off into the rest of the forest, where  
he could see the footprints of the black wolf trailed off. Where was the forsaken boy  
now? And when would he show up again? And what next, what of San and himself?  
Everything that had happened two years ago was poised to happen again, and worse... For  
this boy. Something had to be done. Was he friend or foe?  
  
"What should we do, Ashitaka...?" San asked, finally pulling out of his warm  
embrace.  
  
"We need to find that boy... and soon..." was all Ashitaka said, still not taking his  
eyes off of the wolf tracks.  
  
  
[Seven]  
  
"So Eboshi's at it again, eh?" the short monk said with a degree of amusement  
over his rice. "Wow. Well, I'm just a humble monk, but I'd heard she'd already tried for  
the head of the Shishigami a few years ago and lost her arm for it. Would've thought that  
she of all people'd know to just leave the damn forest alone." He tilted up his bowl and  
scooped the rest of the rice into his hungry mouth. He handed over some small change to  
the vendor for the rice and a little extra. "Well, my friend, thanks for the rice and the  
rumors. Be seeing you!" He picked up his belongings and walked off, his short stature  
boosted a little by his tall sandals.  
  
"Well, Jiko-Bou," he mumbled to himself, "looks like you aren't the only one  
secretly up to your old tricks... So the lady's after that wolf girl again, that's amusing.  
Might have to pay a little visit to Tatara-Ba sometime soon, see what's up." Where there  
was a potential for personal gain, be it riches or influence, Jiko was never one to pass it  
up. Two years ago had been a failure, but one never knows. "Wonder what's happened  
with that boy, too, that Emishi. I bet our paths'll cross again sometime..." The ideas  
continued to propagate in his knobby head as he began the trip to Tatara-Ba.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the forest, Ame of the Shishigami's outcasts sat on the low  
branches of a tree, with his black wolf nearby. With him on the branch was the body of  
one of the Tatara-Ba warriors he had felled earlier in the day. He was looking through the  
man's equipment for something useful, finding nothing other than a small knife, which he  
slipped into a sash running across his black wolf-hide tunic.  
  
"Ame," came a voice from the nearby ground. Kaze's, of course. Ame reached his  
right hand down to pat her muzzle gently, occupied with his current task.  
  
"Patience, Kaze," the boy said to the large wolf. "I'm hungry too. We'll eat soon."  
He finished searching the body and set it up on a branch a few feet higher than his, to use  
the blood later for battle paint. He hopped down the short drop to the forest floor and  
mounted Kaze.  
  
"Should we find that Red Elk and eat it?" Kaze asked, her voice becoming  
voracious with hunger. Red Elk was a very rare treat for a wolf.  
  
"No, I don't think so..." the boy said. "There's plenty of other stuff to eat here."  
  
"Aw... All right, Ame. If we find the elk later, can I eat it then?"  
  
Ame sighed, laughing to himself. "Sure, sure," he said, extending his arm in front  
of him. "Look, there's some deer right there. Let's go!" The wolf charged as its rider  
pulled out the soldier's knife. The herd of deer scattered, and Ame pounced on one and  
caught it in her teeth as Ame jumped off and threw the knife into another one. The rest of  
the herd got off, but two deer were enough to eat for a while. Ame loaded both of the  
deer carcasses on the wolf's back and they rode back to their tree. Kaze ate her meat raw,  
while Ame prepared a small fire and cooked chunks over it on the edge of his sword.  
  
Their meal was interrupted as Kaze raised her ears. "I hear voices," she said to  
Ame, staring off on the direction of the sound.  
  
"Shh..." Ame said, standing up slowly and finishing his current bite of deer. "I  
hear them too," he whispered. "Let's wait for them..."  
  
  
[To be continued, stay tuned...]  
  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
For more detailed notes, see Mikiri "Chapter One"(parts 1-3).  
  
If anyone wants to contact me, my AIM screen name is Vash60BillionMan, ICQ  
number is 39072552, MSN Messenger is pankurokku@hotmail.com(I don't use that for  
e-mail  
though), and e-mail is john_neal@att.net.  



End file.
